The music you make
by Vrele
Summary: Just ultra-short drabbles with a song for a title. 7 each. 1st chapter kinda sad ones. Crack and canon pairings. Just really...speech-reducing. Don't kill me.


**Author's Note: **Don't kill me. This is just multiple drabbles with songs for a title.

**Disclaimer/Warning:** I don't own nor profit off the characters and places on and at which utter craziness, randomness, OOC-ness, chaos and most of all, nonsense may reign. Also, this is crack.

* * *

**The most pitiful attempt at dispersing writer's block, ever.**

Unmeibito – Sachi Tainaka

Mori watched as the 'Mother' of the Ouran High School host club sat facing his thrice-damned laptop, typing away at the thrice-damned keyboard as if no one existed, as if he hadn't just… what was it again? Mori forgot. Anyway, he hadn't liked it.

Mori swore he would get under Kyouya's skin. He swore the bespectacled would fall in love with him.

_Unmei sa Destiny…_

_

* * *

_

If You're Not the One – Daniel Bedingfield

Draco stared at Harry across the room. The raven-haired one talked; he guessed what was said. Harry smiled; his heart lifted. He laughed; Draco felt amusement bubbling up.

Similarly, the Boy Who Lived trembled from fatigue on the battlefield; Draco shook uncontrollably. Harry got hit by a stinging hex; Draco flinched. After the battle, Harry was in a coma for a month from stress overload; the blond could barely _breathe_, he was so exhausted.

Draco wondered what the hell was wrong with him.

* * *

Monochrome no Kiss – SID, Kuroshitsuji OST

Sebastian Michealis (sp?) stood rather dramatically on the edge of a cliff, his eyes focused on the funeral below him. Ciel Phantomhive lay in a glass coffin, intricately (my fav word!) decorated with elegant, gold curls; random people swarmed about it, some sobbing, others mourning the loss of a boy that went before his time.

Oh, the irony was _killing_ him!

Smirking, the Sebastian thought of the oath that he'd made. Swooping down, he ignored the crowd, opened the glass lid, place a chaste kiss on the blue-haired boy's lips.

Ciel awoke. "Took you long enough."

* * *

Sorry, Blame It On Me – Akon

"…it." The chatter around him, the pointing and murmuring, rose above his small voice. He wanted it all to stop, was so tired, didn't want to hear all this. He never even had a word in edgewise. How quickly they turned on him – a few _seconds_!

The fatigue quickly turned into a last, small ball of anger when someone's voice wafted to his attention: "I bet his parents willingly died so they could get away from him –"

He couldn't stand it.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" the sapphire-haired wizard (he'd dyed it) turned and ran, ran away from their pointing, murmuring.

(**A/N:** dammit, song just ended. I was gonna write HPDM.)

* * *

Never Alone – Jim Brickman ft. Lady Antebellum

Edward cocked his head as a familiar, slow song played on his stereo. It was catchy; he sang to it.

"_May your tears __come from laughing,__you find friends worth having, with every year passing, they mean more than gold.__ M__ay you win but stay humble,__ s__mile more than grumble__ a__nd know when you stumble,__you're never alone…"_

And then he sang the chorus, and when he did, his eyes prickled with nonexistent tears. The memory of his long-lost lover was nearly too much to bear. He remembered: it was Jasper who first sang him this song. It was Jasper who meant every single word of it. It was Jasper who -

A knock on the door shook him out of his thoughts. There stood a red eyed blond, the sun reflecting off his bare chest in a million facets, and he was nearly unrecognizable, but –

"Hi, Edward." said Jasper.

(**A/N**: There! I managed to finish one ECJC! Go me!)

* * *

Koe Wo Kikasete / Let Me Hear Your Voice - BigBang

Mori lounged comfortably on a sofa, furiously wearing the keyboard on his laptop – for his editor was to come in ten minutes, and he still hadn't finished his manuscript. _He exhaled a last time. And then he curled up in the sand, and I watched as slowly, the sand covered him, buried him, and then my consort was gone. _

_A short time later, Lacrimosa forced a mercury poison down my throat, but he didn't have to:_

Ring. Ring. DRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGG!

Mori very nearly shot off the sofa. Picking up the phone hastily he growled, "Hello." It was a tone that told of devastating destruction to come, but the caller ignored it.

"IS THIS THE MORINO –" Takashi was about to fling the thing into the nearest wall, he swore he was.

"Draco, stop shouting."

"Right, sorry."

(**A/N:** Ahem. I was about to write this as HPDM, but it turned into Mori/Draco. So.)

* * *

**End Note: **So. 7 songs. Hunh. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning Unheard Of – which, by the way, I'm changing the title – this is just a pitiful attempt at kicking writer's block's ass – pitiful, because I can't find my iPod and have to use aimini . net. I swear, my life is a mess.

Review?

Love y'all,

- ~'Vrele


End file.
